custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bionicle Wars II "Between future and past!"
Prolog: B'''etween future and past Beschreibt wie der Geheime Rat ein lange verborgenes Geheimnis auf der Spur kommt. Die stellt sich als eine neue ihn allen unbekannte Legende herraus, welche stark mit ihren Bestimmungen verwurzelt ist. Doch nicht alle haben haben einen leichten Weg ihre wahre Bestimmung zu finden. Und oft liegt die Antwort einer Frage da wo man sie am wenigsten erwartet. Zudem födert es ein Geheimnis zu Tage, was tief in eine schmerzliche Vergangenheit zurück reicht. '''Episode I "Heilige Orte" Eine neue Ära " Heilige Orte" Eine neue Ära "Heilige Orte 2" Episode II "Eine neue Ära" Eine neue Ära 2 " Die Steine des Lebens! " Eine neue Ära 3 " Ein Freund kehrt heim!" Eine neue Ära 4 "Hope does not lie in anywhere" Episode III "Die Vergangeheit wird endtarnt" Axonn und Brutaka "The darkness Force" Axonn und Brutaka 2 "In the realm of the darkness" Axonn und Brutaka 3 "The final accusing" Episode IV "Goldene Zeiten!" Goldene Zeiten 1 "Azusas Reise! Goldene Zeiten 2 "Sabotage" Goldene Zeiten 3 "Sabotage und die Dunklen Jäger" Episode V "Dunkle Vorzeichen!" Goldene Zeiten 4 "Execudet Order 614 - 47" Goldene Zeiten 5 "Nikilas Dreams of death" Goldene Zeiten 5 1/2 "Mission Deep Gore" Ende: 'D'as Aktivieren der Steine des Lebens war für das Matoraner Universum nicht ohne Folgen. Sie legten den Grundstein für den Großen Geist als ein mächtiges Wesen Teil seines Universums werden zulassen. Doch es würde noch etwas dauern bis die geschehen würde. Aber dies war nicht alles. Die Form des Universums änderte sich gravierend. Aus dem Wesen das einst Mata Nui war wurde ein riesiges Gebirge an der Oberfläche. Alle Inseln von Metru Nui, Daxia über Odina bis zum Südlichen Kontinent befanden sich nun auf einer Höhe mit der Insel Mata Nui an der Oberfläche. 'S'o war der Traum der Makuta all für alle mal verhindert worden. Das Leben kehrte da ein wo es verschwunden war und Frieden da wo Krieg war. Aber ob ein Frieden lange halten würde war wiederum nicht sicher. Denn auch wenn dem Bösen eines seiner Ziele genommen wurde, würde es bald ein neues finden. Das Leben kehrte zurück, aber der Frieden ist noch immer in weiter Fehrne. Epilog: 'E's zeigt sich immer wieder das jedes gute Wesen im Universum auch einen bösen Schatten haben kann. Um so schlimmer ist es, wenn dieser Schatten Einfluss auf das Universum ausübt und es ins Verderben stürtzt. 'A'uch wenn er mein Bruder ist, so hat er viel Leid versucht. Darunter Wunden in den Herzen vieler die nie heilen werden. Gezeichnet: Brutaka Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui 'E's ist schmerzhaft genug wenn man seine Welt in Trümmern stehen sieht, aber genauso schlimm ist es auch wenn eine Freundschaft durch Mißgunst und täuschung aus den Angeln geworfen wird. Gezeichnet: Axonn Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui 'I'ch weiß nicht ob es richtig war in das große Orakel einzugreifen, aber da es die Erfüllung der Bestimmung meiner Freunde war, werde ich es nicht anzweifeln. Gezeichntet: Toa Jadek Igni Gründungsmitglied des Geheimen Rates 'I'ch habe zwei Freunden sehr weh getan doch waren es meine Gefühle die mit mir machten was sie wollten. Aber ich habe mit Schmerzen dafür bezahlt und meine Schuld durch Opfer meines Lebens getillgt. Gezeichnet: Lillidh Dark Mitglied des Geheimen Rates 'D'as Böse hat viele Gesichter. Doch hinter jeder bösen Fasade kann ein sanftes Lächeln vesteckt sein! Gezeichnet: Toa Nikila Renui Mitglied des Geheimen Rates